


Enjolras Enters the Shadow

by bobbiewickham



Series: Les Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: At a party, Enjolras slips into Jean Prouvaire's blanket fort.
Series: Les Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Enjolras Enters the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midautumnnightdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midautumnnightdream/gifts).



> Written for a prompt for Enjolras, Prouvaire, and cuddling in a blanket fort.

Enjolras, sitting on the floor with his back against a wall and reviewing a pamphlet in the flickering candlelight of Joly’s apartment, barely noticed the raucous singing of Bossuet and Grantaire. It was a ribald song of some sort, that much had penetrated his consciousness, and Joly and Musichetta were interjecting sharp comments about the lyrics and the quality of the singers. Beyond that, Enjolras knew nothing, and cared little, so long as it gave his friends pleasure. Several of them were there, in an impromptu party of sorts.

Absently, he noted that Prouvaire had draped a blanket over two chairs, and was now underneath it, for reasons best known to Prouvaire himself.

When he finished the pamphlet, he looked around. Bossuet and Grantaire were sprawled on the sofa; Joly and Musichetta had vanished; the others dotted the large room in pairs and trios. 

Prouvaire was still under his blanket. Enjolras tentatively lifted up one corner. “Prouvaire? Are you all right?”

White teeth gleamed at him from deep within the shadows of the blanket, as Prouvaire gave him an unearthly grin. “Oh, yes. Didn’t you ever make a blanket fort, as a child?”

“No,” said Enjolras, suppressing a smile. “I did use chairs and books to build a fortress once or twice…but not blankets, no.”

“Come join me, and you’ll see–it’s delightfully quiet in here, and sometimes it’s nice to just sit in the dark. The strangest thoughts come, and the whole world seems different.”

Enjolras, who spent as much of his waking hours in bright, clear light as possible, did not see the appeal of sitting in the dark. Nevertheless, he crawled under to sit beside Prouvaire.

The blanket muffled the room’s sounds. It was certainly quiet. Eerily quiet. The darkness was stifling, and the air was close. “You _like_ this?”

Prouvaire laughed. “Well, yes.” He slipped an arm around Enjolras’s shoulders. “It’s perhaps a little whimsical, and childish, but yes.”

Enjolras settled back, with the warmth of Prouvaire next to him, to see if he could learn to appreciate the dark.


End file.
